weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Album:Poodle Hat
(first single not lead) | previous album = | next album = }} Singles # Tracks #Couch Potato (4:18) #Hardware Store (3:44) #Trash Day (3:11) #Party At The Leper Colony (3:38) #Angry White Boy Polka (5:03) #Wanna B Ur Lovr (6:14) #A Complicated Song (3:39) #Why Does This Always Happen To Me? (4:52) #Ode To A Superhero (4:52) #Bob (2:29) #eBay (3:36) #Genius In France (8:56) Personnel *"Weird Al" Yankovic - accordion, keyboards, sound effects, vocals, background vocals, clapping, shouts *William K. Anderson - harmonica *Kim Bullard - keyboards *DJ Swamp - scratching *Tom Evans - saxophone *Ben Folds - piano on "Why Does This Always Happen To Me?" *Steve Jay - banjo, bass, sound effects, vocals, clapping, shouts *Tommy Johnson - tuba *John "Juke" Logan - harmonica *Warren Luening - trumpet *Herb Pedersen - banjo *Joel Peskin - clarinet *Lisa Popeil - background vocals *Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz - percussion, drums, sound effects, vocals, clapping, shouts, laughs *Lee R. Thomburg - trombone, trumpet *Carmen Twilley - background vocals *Rubén Valtierra - piano, keyboards *Julia Waters - vocals, background vocals *Maxine Waters - background vocals *Jim West - guitar, mandolin, sound effects, vocals, clapping, shouts *Dweezil Zappa - opening guitar solo on "Genius in France" *Bela (Al's pet Poodle, also featured on the album cover)- Barking noises featured in "Genius in France" Production *Producer: "Weird Al" Yankovic *Engineers: Tony Papa, Rafael Serrano *Assistant engineers: Aaron Kaplan, Doug Sanderson, Antony Zeller *Mixing: Tony Papa *Mastering: Bernie Grundman *Arranger: "Weird Al" Yankovic *Drum programming: Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz *Design: Nick Gamma, Jackie Murphy *Photography: Mark Seliger Charts Album Awards Grammy Awards Trivia *According to the FAQ at WeirdAl.com, There wasn't an official video for this album because: *Al was actually planning to do a video for Couch Potato, (his parody of Eminem's "Lose Yourself"). But unfortunately, even though Eminem was okay with Al having the parody on his album, for some strange reason he denied permission for Al to make a music video for the song. Since Al was already in pre-production on the video and also had to put together his AL-TV special and gear up for a 3-month concert tour, he didn't have the time to switch gears and do a video for a different song. Al did put together a couple of makeshift videos for AL-TV (Including one for the song Bob which was a dead on parody of Dylan's 'Subterranean Homesick Blues' from the Don't Look Back documentary), but those were low-budget quickies that were intended to be exclusive to the VH1 special. *When asked to identify the people on the CD cover, Weird Al recognized them as: "Well, let's see... The guy with the poodle on his head would be me. The very pregnant woman with the sunglasses is my wife Suzanne. The guy in the surgical scrubs is my friend Joel Miller. The woman in the foreground with her legs crossed is my first cousin-once-removed Tammy (Who also played Queen Amidala in my video for The Saga Begins) UH Jeff, the guy that screens my fan mail, is the guy wearing the NY Yankees cap all the way in the back. Steve Jay's son Ian is the really tall blond bicycle messenger. Tracy Berna, one of the writers for The Weird Al Show, is the waitress with the beehive hairdo. The Boy Scout is Dylan Bostick, the oldest son of one of Suzanne's oldest friends. Berduma's wife Leslie is in there too. Plus, there's my mother-in-law, my father-in-law, my electrician, a couple from my church, the owner of my favorite ice cream shop, my aunt's boyfriend... I think we got maybe 2 or 3 people from the casting office, but the overwhelming majority were friends and family members that just wanted to come to the shoot." *On the cover on the boyscouts shirt is the number 27. Easter eggs *Put the disk into your computer. When it pops up hit the space bar to see a picture of Al and his wife. See Also *Buy: ** Amazon ($8.98) ** CD Universe ($10.85) ** iTunes ($9.99) Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Music